


Residual Issues

by Theboys



Series: Guilty [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jared, Daddy Kink, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Sub Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/Theboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want it again baby?” Jensen inquires, voice as rough as gravel.<br/>“Good thing I always give my baby what he wants.”<br/>Wherein Jared makes some questionable decisions and Jensen reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residual Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This has gotten out of hand.

Jared’s bent over the dining room chair, charcoal slacks pulled down just low enough to expose his firm ass to the cool air of the room.

He’s quietly gasping, and Jensen sits just beside him, pretending to eat his food when all he can look at is the way Jared attempts to surreptitiously rub his erection against the fabric of the chair.

Jensen leans forward, quietly, and taps three fingers against the plug situated firmly in Jared’s ass, and grins slowly as Jared wails at the unexpected sensation.

“Want it again baby?” Jensen inquires, voice as rough as gravel.

Jared’s trembling, hair curling at the nape of his neck.

Jensen clears his throat, repeats himself.

“P-please, daddy,” Jared offers, voice fucked out and pleading.

Jensen’s eyes darken.

“Good thing I always give my baby what he wants.” He presses the plug down with two fingers this time, nudging it carefully against his prostate, and Jared begins to weep then, voice cracking as he beseeches Jensen.

“Say it again sweetheart, I didn’t hear you.”

“Jen--Jen, please, Daddy, please, I need you to fuck me, fucking take this out and fuck the shit out of me--”

Jensen unbuckles his belt as he stands, tugging the plug out with one smooth motion and rubbing the excess lube on his cock.

He glides in on one firm push, giving Jared no time to prepare before he fucks his entire upper body off over the chair he’s laying on.

“Fucking tell me what you are, Jay, fucking tell me before I let you come.”

Jared’s hands are slipping on the wood floor and he’s got his ass arched in the air as high as he possibly can, hole red and abused looking.

“Your goddamn cockslut,” he gasps out, worrying at his lower lip. “Fucking want it any way you give it to me--” he stutters, eyes rolling back into his head.

“Want to taste your dick in the back of my--” screams here, back contorted. “back of my throat daddy, fuck”

Jensen wants to record Jared’s dirty mouth, so he can make sure he delivers on everything his boy is asking him for.

As it is, he finishes deep inside Jay, and quickly removes his dick, crossing over to the front of Jared’s face, so he can paint his lips with the residual cum that’s lingering on his cock.

He taps the tip of his dick against Jared’s lips. “Open up.” Jared complies, dick still violently crimson and angry, twitching and blood-heavy against his thigh.

“Lick me clean and I’ll let you come while you do it.”

Jared begins licking in earnest, making little moans in the back of his throat, tongue swirling in intricate circles as he begins to pulse all over his hand, shaking the entire chair.

Jensen’s dick falls from his open mouth as he howls, shivering all over. “Daddy--f-fuck,” he whispers, body filthy and spent.

Jensen helps him up then, not bothering to pull up his pants, and inserts him in their bed, cleaning off his hands with a stray towel.

Jensen turns him over on his back carefully, re-inserting the thick plug as Jared bucks up into it in his sleep. Jensen pats it firmly when he’s finished, drawing sleepy moans from his boyfriend’s comatose body.

Jensen sits on his side of the bed heavily, wondering why the fuck they didn’t start this shit sooner.

-

Jared’s washing around the plug in his ass when he thinks about Jensen’s affair for the first time.

He’s had fleeting thoughts on the matter before, it’s true, but he hasn’t allowed himself to dwell on it.

Jensen cheated in response to his actions, and he’s fully aware of this. Jensen begged for him to stay home and come to bed at decent hours, pled with him not to cover his body in liquor and shame.

Jared’s the one who left.

The one who fucked Misha in their bed.

His face colors with abashment, while his dick jerks in the Pavlovian response to embarrassment.

Jared places one big hand on the wall of the shower, water sluicing down his naked back.

Wishes Jensen were here to bend him over and make him take it, tell him what a nasty little boy he is. He groans involuntarily, hole clenching around the plug in his ass. He tugs at it experimentally, back bowing as he brushes against his prostate.

Jared bends his body fully, cock erect and the tip gleaming dully with pre-cum.

Jared attempts to push and pull at the plug and the slow drag is too much and too little all at once.

He turns the water off completely, climbing out of the shower to lay naked on the bathroom floor, droplets of water covering his form.

He pulls his legs up to his chest and taps the plug gently. He forgets to stifle the loud moan that erupts from that action, and throws his head back against the linoleum.

He’s startled at the burst of cold air that wafts over his flushed body, and angles his head to see Jensen smiling benignly down at him from the now open doorway.

“Don’t stop on my account, baby.” Jared’s so humiliated, Jensen’s caught him on the floor of his own bathroom, chasing his own release.

His cock jumps fiercely, and his body grows more heated at Jensen’s responding throaty laugh.

“You can come, baby, but you gotta hump my leg when you do it.” He kneels next to Jared. “Let me play with that plug while I watch.”

“Want that?”

Jared’s nodding so frantically that the back of his head slaps against the floor.

“Sit up then.” Jared sits up, crawls to where Jensen is standing again, and tries to figure out the best way to get friction from Jensen’s jeans. Settles for standing on his knees and pressing his entire lower body to the denim.

Jensen’s breath hitches, and Jared can see his erection pushing painfully at his zipper.

Jared drags his dick provisionally, a guttural moan erupting.

“S’it baby, fuck yourself on my leg.”

Jared hums, hips moving of their own accord. “F-fuck daddy, fucking wish you could fuck me at the same time, bend your bitch over and--Jesus--make me t-take it”

Jensen’s growling loudly above him, and all of a sudden he leans down and gives Jared’s plug a sharp twist, and that’s it, he’s shooting all over Jensen’s leg.

He looks up, face lax, and Jensen angles his dick down in his direction.

“Lick it up afterwards,” he commands, spraying his load over Jared’s upturned face.

And Jared thinks, as he’s bent over naked, ass still stretched tight around the plug, sucking the cum from Jensen’s pants, that he might be developing a small problem.  


End file.
